


UNTIL THE DAY I DIE

by Saf44 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harmione, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: They both said their vows separately ...they bonded themselves to other.....but they could and would never be able to resist temptation...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. GONE HORRIBLY WRONG

_Mr. Potter , please start from the beginning ...what exactly happened on the night of Friday the thirteenth ? He looked up - It was the day I lost everything..._

__

"Do you Ms. Granger take Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love , to cherish and to obey ?" "I do " came the reply but no one saw her hesitation.....  
" Do you Ms. Weasley take Mr. Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband , to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish ?" " I do " came the reply again , no one saw his dismay , even as applause broke out ....  
" You may now kiss the bride " the words rang out twice and again, no one noticed their hesitation... It was done ...they were separated forever . 

_It was cold dark ....we had met to do...to do what we usually did .."I'm sorry but who is 'we' " his fists clenched - You know who we is !! Everyone has been talking about it !!  
The man smiled - yes of course Mr.Potter but we just wanted to be sure that the rumors were true ....- Yes , yes they are true . _

Ginny groaned .....Harry you're way too good for someone who's never done this before. She gasped out his name again- Aaahh Harry stop already !! I'm gonna die of just pure joy !! He smirked - Who says I haven't done this before ? Ginny's eyes went wide ....- Whoa calm down already I was joking !! She relaxed ...but he hadn't been joking .  
"I want to have kids ! " Her eyes went wide ...she knew she couldn't ..she knew she would lose what she had not already lost if they ever had kids .. but how was she to tell her husband , Husband , she thought that word with disgust....she hated that word !! She had not always hated it , but in that moment....she hated it more than anything else ..

_Please do go on Mr. Potter .....he looked up intending to continue but someone entered the room and he looked away . The man turned - Ah! Mr. Ronald Weasley please come take a seat._

"Ron wants to have kids " she said it matter-of-factly . Hmmm...- What did you say ? He was feeling content for the first time in days ..." I told him I needed to think about it .." So what are you going to do ? " Oh I don't know Harry ...I don't know what to do !! How to tell him !! I don't know and it...." He cut her off with a soft kiss ....." You know , letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do " She smiled - I know and I love you too , I'll never leave you ...and they both lay in each other's arms just happy too have each other.... if not forever because they both knew they would be exposed someday ....they just didn't know how soon the day would come....

_I can't forgive you ....He looked up - I don't deserve your forgiveness !! I killed her !! The man asked again - Who is 'her' ? He couldn't take it anymore - YOU NOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT !!! YOU KNOW WHOM I KILLED !! I KILLED HER !!! I KILLED HERMIONE GRANGER_


	2. NOSTALGIA

Harry stared at the space around him.....everything was chaos......everything was damage...so many dead people ....so much dirt...It was all overwhelming . He was the chosen one , voldemort had wanted him .....and yet so many had died , all because of him....all because he existed . He didn't think he could take anymore ...... he didn't exactly have anything to live for ...Hermione was dating Ron , he loved her ...but he loved his best friend too ...there was nothing left for him to do ....Voldemort was dead , they had won ....and yet he felt empty . He pointed his wand at himself .  
_I was glad the war was over . We had done it ....Harry had done it , and yet , I hadn't seen him at all ....he had disappeared and it was worrying . Ron saw me and came over ...-Hey Hermie !! Lets meet for dinner tonight. He said that like nothing had happened, like , we hadn't just almost lost our best friend . That was the thing about him , he tended to play everything down , like it didn't actually matter .He kissed me ...and I let him . We're dating after all...and although I wanted him before we started dating , our relationship seems completely wrong ....I keep trying to convince myself that it will work out , that we would be good together . Everyone thought Ron and I would end up together ....but it doesn't feel right ._

Ginny had always had feelings for Harry , ever since the first time she had seen him when she had been ten ...oh , he had been ever so polite and so caring , it made her cheeks go red which , to be honest , was quite embarrassing . But then , if she really , actually thought about it , her whole life seemed like one big embarrassment , except of course for the day he had kissed her . That kiss had just been so .....so.....she couldn't really describe it . It had been wonderful ....no , wonderful sounded lacking ...it was ecstatic . That was when she first experienced what it was like to be high , and she loved it .

He closed his eyes , his wand was now pointed at his chest . He didn't know what he was waiting for. He decided he should get on with it. He took in a deep breath , "AVA-" The door to Dumbledore's office burst open . Harry started . Hermione and Ginny entered . He laughed nervously - Hello ! How are you both ? Ginny blushed . God he didn't like that at all but he smiled kindly and she blushed more . She managed to regain her composure enough to stutter- Hermie invited us out to a double date and I said alright ...hope you don't mind . He didn't know what to say.....they had almost lost everything and Ginny wanted to go on a date ? He forced a smile onto his face - Sure . Ginny blushed again - I'll...I'll go tell Ron . U coming Hermie ? It was only then that Harry actually noticed her and he was glad Ginny's back was turned . Hermione smiled - Go along Ginny I'll be right behind , there's something I have to talk to Harry about , and then she looked straight into his eyes and he felt a shiver down his spine .  
_I had noticed , I had seen him put away that wand . What are you doing here Harry ? My voice comes out sharper than I intend it to . Harry looks nervous . I don't care . I wanted answers now . "I was just gonna put the Elder Wand back here.." Don't lie to me !!! I'm screaming . Don't you dare !! he hangs his head down . I feel like I'm going to start crying.. - Why Harry ? Why did you want to kill yourself ? After all we've done for you...and that's when he finally looked up at me . " Don't you see !!! I have nothing left here !! So many people dead .....Sirius , Fred , Dumbledore...all because I exist...." I've had enough . - What do you mean you have nothing left here ? You have Ron , you have me , you have Ginny .._  
_He sighed . " I don't have you Minie .....I don't I wish I did ...." Now I erupted , - What is wrong with you ?? I've been by your side for 7 years , I 've always been there for you , always been your friend ...He started shouting too " God Minie !!! How can you be so blind !! Do you not see ?? I love you !!" He was sobbing but I was in shock . He went on " I wish I didn't but I do ....and you're in love with Ron ....." But , he was wrong !! I didn't love Ron . I cupped his face between my palms and made him look into my eyes . His eyes were so beautiful - Harry , You're wrong ....I love you. And then we kissed .  
Looking back at that day , I should probably have said no when Ron proposed to me that night . _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE !!   
> HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER !!  
> STAY HOME   
> STAY SAFE   
> Love,   
> Saf44❤


End file.
